life is worth living
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: i had to repost it. my computer was giving me trouble. Snape's life is not what he thought it would be. wrote it at work hope u like it!


Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I have been busy for this whole month, and will still be busy so one of my story is kind of on hold [blame my children lit. class and work T^T] any who, I was having an argument with a friend regarding life that I wrote this poem/statement and decided to place it in a story that I wrote at work while I was bored! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Now to the story

* * *

_To see, we walk,_

_To love, we trust._

_To live, we fight,_

_To die, we sleep._

_Life is not given to us on Silver nor Gold platters._

_Nor is our future set in stone, we struggle through life's un-predicting events_

_That is thrown our way. But remember, that with every step that we take_

_We write our own stories, legends and tales. So treasure the moment and relish the _

_Dream, for the future is a mystery worth going._

_Jmpg June 2010_

Everyone thinks that what we have done in our life is what was predicted for us before we knew that it would happen, but its wrong. Some of our actions are made by the choices we have taken in life, and I have done so much wrong, that to have a right come to me and change my life… it's a miracle I say. My life was not a pretty one, my father was an alcoholic and beater and my mother and me did not stand a chance to defend ourselves even though we are wizards, and sadly, this is how I lost my kind-hearted mum at a tender age of 8. My school years consisted of being made fun of and picked on till my teen years. Having gone through this and tired of it, did I make the most horrible choice in life, I thought, to make it all go away and to have some respect by my fellow classmates AND to belong to something, I joined Voldermort's group and my nightmare began. Through time, I wanted to redeem myself, I decided to change masters [from dark I went to the light side] and became a spy for the light. I did not feel forgiven for the deaths I have caused nor did I feel clean, but I kept on going, I kept on thinking that I will die trying to correct my wrong and die a good man like my mother always wanted me to be. I had my death all planned out, but life had another thing in mind for me. Laying on the ground in the shrieking shack, bleeding from a deadly wound, I grabbed hold of Potter's coat and gave him a memory on how to kill the dark lord, that when I closed my eyes I thought _yes, I will finally be released from this hell I placed myself in, I can finally rest_. When I opened my eyes, I knew that my wish had not been granted. After a few weeks of recovery and returning back to teaching, I found notes on my desk in my classroom, on my spot at the dinning hall and my elf bringing one with my morning breakfast in my chamber. They said the same thing:

_Please live for the future not the past. Live for tomorrow and for today, don't re-live your past life. Please smile and live, even if this seems selfish but live for me, live for yourself. But I must say this, please don't think of it as a joke for its not, I love you Snape, I have loved you and still do for a long time._ –H

Even if I cast all the spells known to wizards, I could not find who sent this to me, but this _H_ is right. I shouldn't live in the past, so, I changed… not drastically, and I didn't start wearing colour robes. Merlin forbid me teaching in one of those robes that Albus loves to wear, I believe they may think I have lost my mind! But no, I started pleasantly speaking to my colleagues and started paying close attention to each student: might I input also that they have started to actually _like_ potion class. I now wear Asian style BLACK clothing and rumor has it [from Albus I heard this nonsense] that I have a _c…cu…cute slender_ {shudder} physic.

Now you might think: who is this person that is sending these notes? I have been asking myself that same question till recently I got a surprise. The note that I hold in my hand, from the same sender, in my chamber that came with my food, the same white card, same written style reads:

_Will you give me the honor of having dinner with me? I know curiosity has been eating at you and I would love to have dinner with you. To give me your response, an owl will be at your window at 1600 awaiting your note to this question. If you decline it is okay, I will keep trying to win your heart, if you agree than I will be the happiest man in the world. Remember, I love you Snape. –_H.

Will that clears up one of my questions. _H_ is male, and I am quite happy of this. For the female body does not give me interest. For hours I stare at the note thinking if I should respond or not. Even if my curiosity is killing me, would I risk the new fond life I have made myself and attend this dinner? What if I do and am disappointed or made fun of for doing this? I ponder for what felt hours till a tap at my window alerts me of the arrival of the owl in question.

_Did I make the right choice?_ 3 days has past and I have not received a responds to the letter that I sent and now I feel like a fool. Waking to the dinning hall, I resign myself to that what could of happen never did so when I arrived to my spot and saw a letter awaiting me did it take my whole strength of not making of fool of myself of tearing the envelop and reading its content.

_Thank you for accepting my dinner. I will meet you at the entrance of Hogwarts at 1800 on June 29, 2010. Dress code is casual. An owl will arrive and await your reply to the date up above. And Snape, Thank you for accepting this, you have made me the most happiest man alive. –H_

I am not bragging, but it was a hard enough deal to stop the smile that wanted to come out. For the whole day I was on cloud nine and if I may say some of my students were actually happy for me. I heard from my dear godson Draco [he is now the professor of Charms], which rumor around Hogwarts was that I have found love. And be it may they are right. So, in 5 days my dinner will be and I can't seem to wait.

_The day of the dinner_

_I am not nervous; nope I am not… where is a calming potion when you need one!_ I, Severus Snape, am standing right in front of Hogwarts gates, awaiting the arrival of my mysterious date and am nervous then I thought I would be. For a fact if you must know, this is the ever first date I have gone to… gone to, HA, that I EVER had is more like. Its 20 minutes till he arrives and I have dressed in clothes that my good-for-nothing godson choose for me. _Bugger I am going to go change_. I know he did this out of good heart, but dress me in muggle clothes is NOT what I would like to wear. I have a black button blouse, black jeans that as Draco quoted 'emphasize my … my … slender body [shudder at this word] ' I cannot believe I let him talk me into wearing this! I will leave a note for my … date, and go change…

_Good evening Snape._

_**Oh dear Merlin, I know that voice.**_Turning around to face the male of who the voice belonged to I find myself face to face with…

_POTTER!_

_Hello, Snape, or will you allow me to call you by your given name?_

I believe at this very moment I appear to resemble a Gold fish. Potter. Is. Right. In front. Of. Me. He is the one who had been sending me those notes! All this time it was he: Harry James Potter!

_You? W…why… why have you … Why … why me._

If Albus have seen me now he would hold this against me. I have a shocked facial expression and lack of words, which Albus would forever hold against me.

_What I wrote is the truth Snape I love you. I always had, and always will. It scared me that at the shack I might of lost you and that anger of almost losing the man I love helped me defeat Riddle. After you recovered I was terrified that you might not feel the same for me, so I started sending you notes to help you with your pain and make you move forward, with telling you I love you. If you do not feel the same I will accept this defeat, but I wont stop loving you._

The past should be forgotten, and never brought up, but some past are dear to ones heart and will never be forgotten but always remembered. Now twelve years have past and days have come and gone, I am now Severus Tobias Potter-Snape. That day of our dinner was the most wonderful day of my entire existence. For 3 years we saw each other, went on dates and Harry even came to Hogwarts to teach DADA. His reason of joining Hogwarts was '_I get to spend more time with you and it feels like coming home'. _On our anniversary of our first date, he proposed to me! INFRONT of everyone in the great hall! Of course I said yes, who in their right mind will decline a pure love, not me. Now here I am, shocked that I bared 3 children to my husband, I decided to retire from teaching to focus on my children, but still live in Hogwarts. My eldest daughter Lily is graduating from witches college with a degree in potion, my second child Sirius [Harry named him to remember his godfather] is sitting right beside me, his second last year in the DADA bachelor degree he chosen, Ellen, my feisty third born is on her final year at Hogwarts and will be joining the same field has her older sister, and I am holding a secret from my husband and our children, that in a short while… make it around 9 months, a new addition to our loving growing family will be arriving. I have to thank whoever in this universe gave me the second chance in life. Thank you for giving me the chance to love and have a family that I love and cherish also protect, to the family and friends of my husband that welcome me in with open arms. Thank you.

_Love, what are you thinking of?_

Looking towards my husband, I smile: a smile that in my past life I would of never done in public, _nothing love, but I do have something to tell you which I believe will bring us joy to our family._

* * *

The end…. Is it.

Author note: if you wish for me to continue this story review!


End file.
